Disney's House of Mouse
Disney's House of Mouse is an animated series which ran from 2001 to 2003. Cast Singing cast (main) *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck/Various Roles *Bill Farmer - Goofy/Various Roles *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow Singing cast (recurring/guest) *Jim Cummings - Peg-Leg Pete/The Big Bad Wolf/King Larry/Various Roles *Kath Soucie - Bimbettes *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito Pistoles *Rob Paulsen - Jose Carioca *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Jess Harnell - Dodger *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake/Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore/Various Roles *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan Plot The basic premise is that Mickey Mouse and his friends run a dinner theater club called the "House of Mouse" in downtown Toontown, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor shows. Located at a corner of an intersection on Toontown's Main Street, the club is considered a very popular destination by the local populace. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. The theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character, usually Donald. Many characters from Disney animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, and many more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as patrons and guest star performers. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely used Disney characters, often with speaking parts for the very first time. Notably, Li'l Bad Wolf and April, May and June, who had appeared very often in Disney comic books but never before in an animated cartoon, finally made their animated debuts on House of Mouse. The show also featured some cameos by characters created for other television cartoons and theme park attractions, but these appearances were few and far between. Each episode explores the comical mishaps of Mickey and his associates running the club, which are used as wraparounds for Disney cartoons. Musical numbers Series One Big Bad Wolf Daddy *"Big Bad Wolf Daddy" - Big Bad Wolf and Bimbettes The Three Caballeros *"We Are the Three Caballeros" - Donald, Panchito and Jose Gone Goofy *"The Donald Duck Song" - Goofy Thanks to Minnie *"A Parrot's Life for Me" - Iago and Parrot Chorus Pluto Saves the Day *"Everybody Wants to Be a Woof" - Dodger Goofy for a Day *"Soup or Salad, Fries or Biscuits" - Goofy and Penguins Series Two Daisy's Debut *"Me the Mouse (And I'm the Duck)" - Mickey and Daisy *"Me the Mouse (And I'm the Duck)(reprise)" - Mickey and Minnie Not So Goofy *"My Name is Panchito" - Panchito, Donald and Jose Everybody Loves Mickey *"Let's Slay the Beast" - The Angry Villager People Where's Minnie? *"Minnie Mouse (In the House)" - The Muses King Larry Swings In *"I Wanna Be Like M-O" - King Larry and Mickey Ladies' Night *"Mortimer Mouse" - Minnie, Clarabelle and Daisy Series Three Pete's One-Man Show *"Boom Da Boom" - Pete House Ghosts *"Grim, Grinning Ghosts" - Ghosts Chip & Dale *"Bag of Nuts" - Goofy Ask Von Drake *"The Ludwig Von Drake Song" - Von Drake Humphrey in the House *"Humphrey Hop (In the Bag)" - Ranger Woodlore Series Four Donald Wants to Fly *"You Can Fly, You Can Fly" - Peter and the Lost Boys Mickey's Culture Clash *"Minnie's Yoo Hoo" - Mickey Category: Animated series